Broken
by paulinatheweena
Summary: Bella has a long lost sister she never knew about. Although they’re only half-sisters, they share one particular similarity-the trait that attracted Edward to Bella. This is in Bella and Edward's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Twilight…

**Setting**-This takes place a few weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding. **This is in both Edward's and Bella's POV.**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1****-BPOV**

I strolled happily along the sidewalk hand-in-hand with my soon to be husband. It was only a month until the wedding and my last few weeks as a human seemed to pass slowly. I was appreciating every heartbeat, which was now numbered.

It seemed as if nothing could go wrong at this point. Although, with my luck, something was bound to happen from now to August 13th. I couldn't push away the feeling that something was going to happen. Things can't be as perfect as they are now for too long. But I told my paranoid half that the only thing that matters is Edward, and nothing could come between us.

"How about we head back to your house?" Edward's velvet voice spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure." My voice was a bit hoarse from not speaking for a while. I was too busy enjoying our rare walk. It was hard to find a day that wasn't raining or sunny.

Just a few feet from my front door, Edward stiffened.

"What is it?" I asked, with obvious panic in my voice.

His expression slowly softened. "Your father has surprising news for you." Edward calmly said, looking befuddled.

"Surprising as in good or surprising as in bad?"

"Depends on what you think _surprising_ is."

I gulped. So it was bad.

"This will be interesting…" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

I power walked to the door and Charlie quickly answered my rapid knocks on the door.

His face looked worried and eager. "Hey Bella." He plastered a fake smile on his lips. "Hi Edward. Why don't you two come in the kitchen for a sec?" He seemed more polite than usual which made me more suspicious.

We gathered into the kitchen, each of us taking a seat.

"Bella," Charlie quickly began, "I have something I never told you, or your mother." He stopped searching my face with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Back when you were about one year old," he continued, "your mother and I separated for a few months. And during those few months, I met a woman…Debra" He looked down, seeming ashamed of what he was about to say. "Well, she just passed away a few days ago."

I was still confused. Where was he going with this? "Oh, sorry Dad. But, what does this exactly have to do with us?"

"Bella, after I left her, I didn't know she was pregnant-pregnant with our baby. Her husband was sent to jail three years ago for attempted murder, and Debra just died of breast cancer."

My mouth was frozen open. Then I realized, after a few long moments, that I was hyperventilating. "You…had…_some other woman's baby_?"I said through breaths.

Edward was drawing small circles in my lower back with his fingertips, which seemed to be the only thing that was keeping me breathing.

Charlie looked heartbroken. I knew he didn't want me to react this way. I tried as much as possible to pull myself together. "Wow, that's a lot to take in." Then I thought about this for a minute. "So, I have a long, lost, half sister? Hah!"

"There's more." Charlie said with every twinge of regret in his voice.

"Of course there's more, there always is." I wonder what could possibly be worse than this.

"Well, since she's only sixteen, with no parent or guardian, I'm her closest relative-her father. So, she might have to live with us for about two years, or just until she turns eighteen."

I spoke too soon.

"That is two years dad," I corrected in a surprising monotone. I wasn't surprised that this would happen to me. Then again, it can't be that bad-unless she's my 'evil twin' trying to seek revenge for her own selfish entertainment…

I then noticed I didn't know 'her' name. "What should we call it?" I asked, a tad angry about many, many things.

"Bridget." Charlie said, seeming to lighten up a bit by my sarcasm. "Bella, please, I want you to know how sorry I am."

"It's ok dad, you didn't know."

He let out a short chuckle. "At least Alice can take her shopping instead of always buggin' you. I think you need a break." He said eyeing my new outfit.

My heart quickly sank as I tried to picture Bridget shopping with my soon to be sister-in-law. She would definitely find out about the Cullen's and their 'secret'. She's younger than Charlie, therefore more observant and curious-well if she was _anything_ like me.

"Yea, guess so." I sighed. "I'll be upstairs dad. By the way, when is i-_Bridget_ going to come?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Hey, do you wanna come pick her up at the airport with me?" Charlie asked, obviously eager for us to get along right away.

"_No thanks dad!_" I yelled while running up the stairs. Edward followed behind.

I quietly shut the door, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice. He didn't like the door shut while Edward was here-like that matters.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet tonight." I said, breaking the silence and sitting next to Edward on my bed.

"I didn't want to intervene, considering it's not my place to." He said with a polite smile on his face.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment, trying to soak up all the information I just received at the same time. "Do you think this _Bridget_ will look like me?"

"Hardly. I can't imagine anyone as beautiful as you are." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I the leaned in closer, snuggling into his chest, as we both laid down. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in closer.

"What if…she likes you?" I said, managing to keep the grimace off my face.

Edward just let out his 'you're being overly paranoid' laughs.

"Will you tell me?" I asked a bit playful.

"Hmm?" Edward seemed preoccupied with the scent of my hair.

"Will you tell me if she's attracted to you?"

"If you wish…" He whispered in my ear, and then began kissing my earlobe, all the way down to my collarbone. He went back and forth, stopping at the edge of my jaw. His lips traveled to my mouth and to the corner of my mouth. After my heart returned to its normal pace, it began to race again as he moved his icy lips against mine. They were so enticing and full. I grabbed two locks of his supple hair as my hands moved to the back of his head.

His tongue then touched mine, something he never attempted before. His tongue tasted even better than his lips. It was soft and delicious-I couldn't get enough. My hands tightened around his hair and he pulled away.

"Wow." I breathed. "Why haven't we tried that before?"

"Too risky," he quickly answered a smidgen farther away from me.

"I like risky." I then began kissing him again, hoping to repeat what had just happened-without stopping. But he pulled away just before my tongue reached his.

"No, you like _death_, apparently." Edward said, with worry and temptation in his eyes.

I just crossed my arms across my chest like a bratty ten-year-old girl.

"Bella, you know how much I enjoyed that. A little too much actually…" he said with a smirk on his lips. He leaned in closer, seeming more careful, but he was interrupted by my doorbell.

"Bella!" Charlie called after a few moments. "Your sister is here! Her flight arrived early! Come down and meet her!"

I immediately jumped off my bed, not sure what to do. Well, this was coming sooner or later, might as well get it over with…

--

**A/N**-Hey guys

Please read and review

I hope you liked it!

It's a tad different so I thought I'd put it out there.

The next chapter is coming tomorrow

It's Edward's point of view and what he things of Bridget

**BTW**-there's a great story I've been reading..check it out please! /s/4417207/2/

it's called "**A love that was fought for**" by **passionate009**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys sorry this took so long

I was reading breaking dawn and kinda got depressed that the series was over so I read 3 sarah dessen books..but im back now and yea

So heres Edward's point of view

Chapter 2

**EPOV-**

I gently planted my lips on Bella's forehead before I opened her bedroom door to meet her recently discovered half-sister, Bridget.

I immediately saw different images in Bridget's thoughts. She was trying to picture what Bella looked like, most of them looked like Bridget herself.

We then entered the living room, making our way to the kitchen, when I froze. A delicious aroma that was coming from the kitchen hit me so hard that it nearly knocked me off my feet

I knew immediately that it had to be Bridget. The scent was nearly as strong as Bella's the first day I saw her.

Bella seemed to notice my stiff position, judging by the puzzled look on her face. This is when I noticed that I still hadn't looked at Bridget.

When I did, I become aware of the many similarities she and Bella had in common; her hair was chocolate brown, but only reached her shoulders, she was thin and frail, but taller, blood flowed in her cheeks, still not as strong as Bella's blush, her almond shaped eyes were big, but not brown-they were sapphire. I figured she received these differences from her mother.

I tried to control myself, well at least my expression-so I let it soften, trying to fake my calmness. The burning in my throat was unbearable. This small kitchen wasn't making it any better.

"Bridget, this is Bella." Charlie gestured then turned to me, his smile fading. "And this is Edward, Bella's _fiancé_." He grimaced.

Many thoughts ran through Bridget's mind. She immediately began to fantasize about me, leaving Bella for her-if only she knew.

Then she was in shock, wondering why Bella and I were getting married at such a young age. She then looked at Bella's abdomen, guessing she was pregnant, then scowled. She quickly turned her attention to me, seeing that I was gazing at her, her heart beat sped up and she turned to Charlie.

"It's Bridge." She informed him with a nasty tone.

She composed herself, reached out her hand toward Bella, offering a handshake. Bella awkwardly accepted and when Bridget turned to me, I knew I couldn't do it without sinking my teeth into her skin.

I simply nodded my head politely while having one arm around Bella's waist and the other one in my pocket. "It's nice to meet you." More blood then rushed to her face as I said this, forgetting the hand-shake I blew off.

"Charlie, do you mind if I steal Bella for a bit?" I asked as Bridget's thoughts filled with sadness.

"Yea, sure. Bella, no later than ten."

**BPOV-**

"So where are we going?" I asked after ten minutes of silence in Edward's Volvo. He was looking straight ahead the entire time, pretending to concentrate on the road.

"You'll see" He said calmly, although his clenched jaw didn't let up once.

"So what'd you think of 'Bridge.'" I asked, anxious to see if she showed any interest in him, which she most likely did-anyone who was blind or deaf still would fall for Edward.

His knuckles turned white-whiter than they already are-on the steering wheel and he turned to me, his eyes sad and confused.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" Edward pleaded, all of his attention on me.

I didn't like where he was going with this. "Yes," I answered, warily, "of course I know that. Edward, what's going on?"

He shifted his eyes back to the road with the hurt look still on his face. "Bella, your sister-"

"-half-sister." I corrected.

"Well, Bridge" I grimaced as he call her by her pet name, "she's, a lot like you." He quickly said.

"Hmm, I guess, except her eye color and she's taller, and prettie-" I froze. "Oh, God, you like her! I shoulda known she would ruin everything. So, what does this mean for us? Do you not want us to get married anymore?"

"No! No, of course not." Edward replied quickly.

"No, you still want to get married or no you don't like her?"

"Both. Of course it's both. Bella, you're the only one I love. I don't find the slightest interest in her."

"Then what's this all about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," he began, "since you're half-sisters, I would assume your blood would be the same, almost identical to yours and…" he stopped talking making the problem obvious.

"So, she smells like me?"

Edward looked back at the road. "Yes," he answered flatly.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to do? What was I suppose to tell him; 'Oh Edward, you can kill her as long as you don't end up falling in love with her.' I was suddenly grateful I skipped dinner, or else it would be on Edward's dashboard right about now.

He noticed my hurt expression and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, don't worry Bella, you smell better than her. You're scent was much stronger and appealing to me."

"But haven't you gotten used to it? My blood?"

"I'm not sure. I think I only got used to yours and with everyone else; their blood isn't as strong as yours so I don't have to try as hard to control myself. But since I never met Bridge before…"

"You're having trouble resisting her scent" I finished.

"Exactly."

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, my stress level reaching its high point. "Didn't you fall in love with me partly because of my blood?"

"No, Bella. You were intriguing to me and it lead towards attraction and sincerity." He said softly brushing the back of his hang along my cheek.

It took me a moment to realize that Edward couldn't read my mind either. "Wait, can you see her thoughts?"

A smile crept up on his face slowly. "Yes, you're the only one whose thoughts I cannot read…which would probably help me right now. Tell me, Bella, what are you thinking of?" He looked at me anxiously.

I felt a little smug, so Edward could read her thoughts. "I don't know. I want you all to myself, as in not sharing with my _half-sister_."

He then stopped at a dead end-we were going to our meadow. He took the keys out of the ignition and almost his entire body frame was over me. When I blinked my seat reclined about a foot down. "Then have me right here-right now."

I gulped and blood immediately rushed to my face. "Um…here?" I checked my surroundings, and it looked like this was going to be difficult in a car-for a human at least.

"Oh right." He was out of the Volvo in a millisecond, waiting for me to climb on his back.

When we got to our spot, he didn't say a single word. He sat down and patted the grass. I did as I was told-or gestured and sat beside him.

He grabbed my face with both hands as he pulled his lips to mine. One of his hands left my right cheek and slid under my shirt and onto my lower back-pulling me closer. His tongue was touching mine for the second time. It tasted better than the last time.

I heard a quiet groan escape from his lips as I took a small breath. That meant that he enjoyed the taste of me, of Bridget. She tasted the same. I then imagined her being in my spot and quietly pulled away.

After a moment of trying to catch my breath, I spoke. "Are you trying to prove something to me by doing this?"

"Bella: he sighed. "I want you. And I want you now." He continued kissing me again, as if I never interrupted.

I didn't want to pull away again, but I had to. "Edward, then please explain to me why you've changed your mind, right when my long lost half-sister decides to show up?

He shrugged. "Simply coincidental."

I had a hard time believing him. "Would you enjoy this as much if it were her in my place?"

"I highly doubt that." He smiled playfully before moving his lips against mine. I started unbuttoning his shirt as one of his hands held him up from crushing me onto the grass. His other hand went down to my stomach-caressing it gently. He then started unbuttoning my shirt as well and I noticed that he was shirtless.

I trace lines in each one of his abs while he planted kisses along my collarbone.

I felt so drowned in Edward that I couldn't think straight.

"Oh, Bella." Edward softly groaned. "Oh, Bridget." I froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooo. Thanks for the reviews guys…it's like the first reviews I ever got so as corny as it sounds…I was really happy

Sooo here's the next chapter hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 3**

_**-Recap-**_

_"Oh, Bella." Edward softly groaned. "Oh, Bridget." I froze._

--

Edward stopped the trails of kissing he was placing along my stomach.

"_Who?_" I asked, not sure if I heard right. But by how quickly Edward sat up, I knew I was right. My ears, sadly, weren't deceiving me. I stood up and he followed my stance.

"Oh, um, Bella-I'm sorry. It slip-"

"No, Edward." I interrupted. "I can't believe-" I couldn't go on anymore because the tears began to fall.

"Bella, please just hear what I have to say." He gently grabbed me for a tight hug but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked and his expression looked as if I slapped him in the face. "It's not like you want to anyway." I began to button my shirt while power walking through the meadow, not knowing where I was going.

"Just leave me alone." I demanded when I heard a few leaves crunch behind me.

I then noticed flower peddles ahead of me, leading somewhere. I'm guessing it was Edward's way of trying to help me without any physical contact. I followed them, unwillingly, knowing that I had no choice if I wanted to get home any time soon.

I was slowly losing my breath after about a half hour and was beginning to feel dehydrated. It was getting darker and the peddles were becoming harder to see, the wind was becoming stronger-blowing them away and I was getting a little chilly.

I sat down, talking a little rest when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I looked over to see a jacket, water bottle, and a note.

I quickly took a sip of the water and slid on the jacket that smelled heavenly. I tried not to show enjoyment on my face, knowing that Edward was watching. I stubbornly shoved the note in my pocket and began walking again.

Just then the note appeared in the next step I was going to take-I noticed it right before I crushed it with my shoe. I then let my foot fall-crushing the note into the ground. I heard a moan in the air but ignored it.

Just then did I notice the carvings in each tree that I passed. Each carving said "I love you." In smooth, perfect righting as if someone typed it and taped it to each tree.

"Well you have a weird way of showing it." I angrily spoke. I heard another whimper and felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Fine," I said. "Give me the note." Just as if it came from heaven, it flew down right in front of me. I clumsily dropped it then picked it back up to read it.

_Bella,_

_Please at least let me carry you home. I won't speak to you, if that's what you wish. All you have to do is say my name and you'll be home before you know it._

_I love you,_

_Edward._

Ugh, I thought. I had no choice. There was no way I'd get home on time. Besides, it's not like I would let him explain anyway, he said he wouldn't speak to me.

"Edward." I said with my hands folded across my chest, acting like a stubborn six-year-old.

Just then I felt as if I was being lifted, and saw the trees whiz by. Edward was holding me close to his chest looking at me, as I saw from the corner of my eye. But I refused to look him in the face-knowing the tears would spill everywhere and I'd look like a coward.

He gently put me down, opening the door for me. I got in without a word as he shut it.

"Please put your seatbelt on, Bella." Edward told me-desperation in his tone.

I did as I was told because, the more we argued, the longer this would take. If this took too long I'm not sure I can keep my tears in that long.

We drove in silence, Edward looking back at me every two seconds or so until we finally reached my house-which seemed to take longer than usual.

I pulled the door handle-but it was locked.

"Edward," I sighed. "Let me out."

"Bella please give me a chance to explain." Edward pleaded.

I looked at him the first time since he spoke that dreaded name. "Now." I said firmly.

He just looked back to the road until I heard a clicking noise. I got out and nearly ran to the front door, struggling with my keys. I felt a burning in my throat. Why was I getting sad over keys? Then the tears spilled out again.

There I was, looking like an idiot-crying over keys while Edward was still parked in front of my house-watching me.

"Just go away!" I yelled between sobs. After a few moments, Edward obeyed and left-speeding in the distance.

I was grateful when the door opened, knowing I wouldn't have to struggle with it myself.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

I just nodded getting passed him and running towards the stairs.

"What'd he do?" Charlie asked his voice filling with rage.

"Nothing Dad, we just had a fight, I'll be fine." I said, trying to reassure him.

I made my way towards the shower, trying to find an excuse to get away from Charlie. And trying to find a way to wash out everything that happened today-betrayal, hurt, wrecked.

The door was closed and I heard the water running. I knocked quietly on the door, knowing it wasn't Charlie.

"Charlie is that you?" Bridget asked.

"Uh, no, it's me-Bella." I asked, forgetting about the other creature that was now living here.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Sorry I won't be much longer."

"Hmm mm."

Now that I thought about it, this wasn't Bridge's fault, it was Edward's. I should just try to make amends with her. After all, I didn't even know her so I couldn't judge anything about her. I couldn't say that she was a deceiving, fiancé-stealing whor-

The bathroom door then opened, Bridget appeared through the doorway. Her eyes were sparkling more than they did when I saw her. No wonder Edward likes her-she's gorgeous. There was no point in denying it-Edward loved her because she was a more beautiful and a better-smelling human than me.

"Hey Isabelle."

"It's Isabella."

"Oh, Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"What the hell." **(A/N-sorry I thought this woulda been funny and needed to lighten up the mood…)**

I got in the shower, letting the warm water drain everything. It didn't help much, considering as soon as I got to my bedroom, I began sobbing quietly-not wanting to wake anyone.

"_I love you_." I heard a whisper coming from my window.

My head shot up, alarmed, but there was no one there.

I just pulled the covers over my head and tried to block out any noises. The room became still and I felt as if someone were in there with me. I pulled the covers out from over me and saw Edward standing over my bed.

"What are you doing here." I said, not asking but demanding an answer.

"Bella, listen to me." Edward said carefully, raising his hands as if he was showing me he had no weapon on him.

I pulled the covers back over my head but he still spoke.

"Bella, you should've seen her mind. It was filled with fantasies of her and I and I couldn't ignore them, so they stuck there. It was simply a slip up and I didn't mean it at all. I would never want to be with anyone but you. Besides, Bridge is way too self-centered for me." I could hear a smile forming on his face.

I pulled the covers once again to get a look at his expression. There was still that smirk there but anxiety was written all over his face.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked, but my voice not as harsh as I tried to put it.

"Of course not. This was my fault and I should've put her thoughts aside. But when someone's thoughts are so strong, it's hard to."

I didn't know what to say. Edward was a good liar but I couldn't imagine him lying to me. I began tracing the design on my comforter when Edward gently grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face.

I couldn't resist him anymore; I've done it too many times today so I let him. I let him caress my hand with his cheek and I let him kiss me so tenderly.

I let him do that for about fifteen minutes-without speaking. We didn't need words now.

He stopped kissing the hollow beneath my ear and I knew something had happened-or was coming.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm, your uh Bridge…she's awake and she uh…yea…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Previously on **_**Broken**_**-**

_"Uhm, your uh Bridge…she's awake and she uh…yea…"_

**Chapter 4-**

Edward looked around nervously.

"She's what?" I asked.

"She's having…thoughts again." He said this with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? That's it, I'm sick of this." I made my way towards the door when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you're going to regret this. It's okay I can try to block her thoughts out."

"Edward, please move out of my way. I'm just going to have a few…words with her."

"I should've known you were going to be this stubborn." He sighed then, giving up, he moved out of my way.

I made my way to Bridget's room-furious-and pushed her door open, knowing she was awake.

"H-hi Bella" She asked, startled.

I put on my fakest smile and answered. "Heyy Bridge…I just thought since we haven't gotten a chance to know each other, we should-right now."

"Isn't it a little late…" She responded defensively.

"Oh please, it's summer! Do you really go to sleep _this _early back home?" I asked looked at the clock that read 10:52."

"No, but-"  
"-okay," I interrupted. "Let's start with _you_."

"Uh o-ok."

"Soo, Bridge, is there any-_men_ in your life?"

"Er…no. Not really."

Of course there wasn't. "Really? Well I should help you out. I'm well known for my match-making skills." I couldn't believe how well I lied when I was angry; Then again, I'm not usually ever this angry.

"You would do that for me…" She seemed skeptical about it-so maybe I still wasn't such a good liar.

"Of course I would. You're my sister!" I said slapping her shoulder as hard as I can.

She grabbed it as a reflex but looked up to smile at me. "Okay. Who do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…well what's your _type_?"

"Tall, I guess."

"Okay."

"Funny."

"Got it."

"Nice."

"Hmm mm."

"Charming."

"And human right?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just testing something out. Anyway, I've got the perfect guy for you."

"W-who?" Bridge asked, a bit nervous for the answer."

"Jacob Black."

--

**A/N-Okay I know this is kinda short but it's sorta a half of a chapter but it isn't. I just needed to post something just to keep the time going.**

**Thanks everyone soo much for the reviews**

**Especially Jamie and Abby**

**I appreciate the convo you had about me…makes me feel special!**

**Lol**

**More reviews please!**


End file.
